


CATastrophe!

by etherealistiks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats!, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Noren, allrenzine, bestbuds markno, bestfriends renminhyuck, follow jaemin don't let renjun name your kids, jeno will give a life for his cats handsdown, when your pet accidentally got you together with someone au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealistiks/pseuds/etherealistiks
Summary: Renjun thinks that finding a cat in an alleyway and falling for it's owner in the process is so fanfic-esque cliche but it still happened to him anyway.





	CATastrophe!

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for Allrenzine!

Renjun didn't really expect something as cliche happening in his life but alas, here he is finding a stray cat in a dark alleyway. Why of all things does his hunches told him to check the place anyway, not when everyone else is simply passing by? How much fucking more fanfiction-esque could his day be? Is this the start of his own story? Is he gonna have some sappy romantic love story with the cat's owner? Is the cat an anti-hero?

Okay, this is what would happen when you read every prompt you see on the web. You get into it way too much your life began to look boring by comparison.

He should stop reading every bit of fanfiction material Donghyuck shoves on his face. If only they weren't that tempting speaking in a plot wise sense. The other, to Renjun's complete bewilderment had a knack with finding great plots with well-written contents. Ones that are even better than some of those you can find on a bookshelf.

Really, everytime Renjun ends up comparing his love life or lack thereof with the cliches of fanfiction then it's Lee Donghyuck's fault.

And also because he's hopelessly single and secretly wants to hold hands with someone and cuddle with that person under the blankets on a rainy day.

Renjun sighed, gently holding the small feline on his arms and walked his way back to his apartment. Good thing pets are allowed where he stays or he would have to sneak the cat in.

The cat purred. Renjun clicked his tongue now being properly able to see how the poor creature looked. It was all covered in mud and grime with a piece of bubblegum wrapper stuck in one of its paws. “It seems like someone needs a bath” The feline purred, seemingly in protest. “I know they say cats hate getting wet. I'm not sure how true that is but you really need to get all that dirt out” He began inspecting the feline a bit more, soon finding out that the small animal is a boy.

“What even is your name?”

No response. Of course what was he thinking trying to communicate with an animal? He must've look kind of idiotic at the moment. But, in his defense, it felt right? Therapeutic even. Maybe because animals aren't really capable of judging your emotions and yet they can seem to be the most empathetic creatures you'll come across with.

“How about I try and guess your name? Pretty sure you'll respond to it if ever”

Renjun paused, seemingly in deep thoughts.

“Maybe your owner is basic and named you after a famous cartoon cat? Let's see… Tom? Thomas?”

“I guess that's a no. Garfield?” No response “Yeah what was I even thinking? You're not even orange”

“Felix? Still a no? I think that one kind of suits you tough”

“...meowth?”

A purr seemingly in protest. Then silence.

“Right. You're a cat. My bad” Renjun opened the door to his apartment having finally arrived “I'll figure it out later, I hope. Now let's give you a bath”

“Who are you talking to?” Jaemin spoke from behind Renjun, easily startling the older. Renjun quickly span, giving his roommate a glare before trying to stomp hard on his feet multiple times.

“Goddamnit Na!”

“Not my fault you get spooked way too easily” The younger spoke in defense, easily avoiding Renjun and his attacks. “But answer my question. Who are you talking to?”

“I might've picked a cat in the alleyway” Renjun spoke in admittance, finally letting Jaemin see the feline he had hidden behind his jacket. 

“Oh my god! Can I pet? Can I?” The other squealed trying to reach out for the feline.

“Fine. Just get inside first

 

-//-

 

“Jeno?” Mark yawned waking up from his nap after several nonstop call from the younger.

“Hyung! I need your help” Jeno's frantic voice was heard from the other line causing the older to stand abruptly from bed, almost falling from it doing so.

“What's wrong?”

“Bongshik is missing! I've been looking for him all day but he's nowhere to be found. I don’t know what to do” The younger’s worries practically echoes through the other line, his pacing loud enough for Mark to hear.

The older immediately reached out for his socks under the bed, for once thankful he hadn’t changed from his work clothes just yet. “Okay, don't panic and try making a list of the places he could've gone to. I'll come by to help find him”

“Yeah. I'll do that, thanks hyung”

“Don’t worry, okay? We’ll find him”

 

-//-

 

“You're my son now! I'm going to name you, Meowgli!” Renjun cooed at the cat “You like that, right? Meowgli! King of the Jungle! Fierce ruler of the mighty felines”

The cat licked its paw, uninterested.

Jaemin sighed. “This is why I'm not going to let you name my future kids. You’d be terrible at it”

Renjun simply threw him a pillow.

 

-//-

 

It’s been a week since Renjun found the cat and by technicalities, it’s his pet now. Right? Yeah maybe not but by default he found him so yeah the cat is his now. Period.

“You shouldn't keep on straying away on the streets. Someone might steal you” Renjun softly scolded the cat. Meowgli, yes he stuck to that name, had sneaked out of the window when Renjun wasn’t looking and roamed around the street where Renjun found him. The boy placed the feline on the couch and went straight to his kitchen for a bowl of milk, the cat looked famished.

“Oh? What do you have there?” Donghyuck gently picked up the cat seeing something in his mouth. The boy had went straight to Renjun’s apartment as soon as he arrived from a family event back home three days ago and had been smitten over the cat ever since.

To the point where he tried to sneak it away from the other.

Result? He almost got clawed because of it. And not by the cat but by a mad, mad Huang Renjun.

It was not a fun experience.

“What’s that?”

“A tag. Says Bongshik in front with a Lee Jeno and a number attached at the back” Donghyuck read “Where do you think your cat got it?”

“I’m here! I bought treats for the only cat ever!” Renjun was unable to answer as Jaemin walked inside, not even bothering to knock.

“Meowgli! Address my son properly!”

“Will do if you change it. Your naming skills stink” Jaemin simply shrugged, placing the paper bags he’s had with him on the floor “The poor guy deserves better”

“Agreed, Na but do you have snacks for us too?”

“Yeah. Just help yourself out” Donghyuck happily went on digging, quickly setting aside one of the paper bags which obviously was filled with cat treats.

“Oh, what is this?” The guy pulled out a flyer, waving it in the air. Jaemin stopped from petting Meowgli.

“That? Oh right there’s this two guys handing out flyers for a missing pet that I passed by earlier” Donghyuck started examining the flyer, looking up at the info and at the photo of the missing pet before his eyes slowly went towards the cat happily napping on Jaemin’s nap then back at the flyer and going back and forth with the motion. The contact info looks kind of familiar and the cat even more so.

“Holy Shit!”

“What?”

“Yeah, I think Jaemin accidentally found out Meowgli’s owner”

“WHAT!??”

 

-//-   
  


“Hello. Is this Meowgli's owner?” 

“Who?”

“Are you perhaps Lee Jeno? It says your missing a cat? We have him”

“You have Bongshik!?”

“Yes, we have him, Bongshik. Yeah. We'll have to stick with Meowgli tough. It's not my decision either, I tell you” 

“Thank god, is he safe? Can I please have him back?” Jeno disregarded the fact that they named his cat with a pun.

“Yes, he's safe in our hands. No worries! I just called to tell you that he's my friend's son now and we won't be giving him back-

...wait! You can’t do that! It’s catnapping!”

“Is there such a thing? Meh. Don’t worry, kid we’re all totally like absolutely fully capable pet owners even if technically it’s our first time having one”

“Can you just please give me my cat back? I’ll even give you a reward for it just plea-

-have a nice day! I'll make sure the cat gets your regards” 

“Hello? Hey!”

“Who was that?”

“Someone found Bongshik and refuses to give him back” Jeno spoke dejectedly. Mark sighed, motioning for the other to hand over his phone.

“Give me the number. I'll try talking to them”

 

-//-

 

“Lee Donghyuck! What did you do!?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
